User talk:NeverToWalkAlone/World War III(Rec)
Content ---- Answers The answers to your question Grizzlei. *The United states are crushed by the United Kingdom And the Korean's.The URNA is formed after the war,there economy booms by producing the hydrogen engine. *China expands and conquers Russia while they are weak. Don't bother to ask any more questions until it is done. Gerardthemighty (talk) 23:02, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Questions Sorry I appeared rude Grizzlei but I was tired last night.And Its not based around a war in Scotland America occupies Venezuela and other countries including Scotland because its weakened by the civil war. with oil reserves to keep the industry flowing.China allies with them as they have a common goal and later in the war when Russia is weak from the attack on the US.So please no more questions because hopefully the timeline should be done soon. Gerardthemighty (talk) 10:42, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey I am not an admin but I think I can give you some help here as some one who follows history and world events. The United States without some massive changes could probably beat the Arcadian Alliance, the US grossly over spends on its defense budget to the point of blatant ridiculousness; a result of this is that simply no one can really field enough of a military to beat them. China would also tip the scales in the US's favor so much that it would be literally impossible to win the war. You have two of the three strongest military powers in the world on one side against a rag tag group of various countries, many of whom do not even have large militaries. It would be a slaughter, especially with China being able to help the US move up and through Russia. Then there are the coalitions themselves, besides the fact that the UK and the US most likely have the best relations of any countries ever, Canada and France would side with the US over the UK in most decisions. Canada is at far too much risk bordering a military power house like the US and France is a better friend with the US period. Even if something broke down between the three, they would still be quite afraid of the US military to try and fight for Scotland of all places. Germany is also extremely pro US, so is South Korea (who I assume makes up most of Korea, since NK unifying the country is even more ridiculous). Russia joining the war on either side is iffy seeing as they are pretty much cold (get it? Russia? Cold? Genius) with both sides, in a war like this they would most likely twiddle their thumbs and try to take some oil in other parts of the world. The Egyptian sea battle is just as odd, why would the US not know about Russia invading Egypt? It is very hard to secretly invade a country. Not to mention, if there is one thing the US military can beat anyone else in it is naval, they have more carriers in their fleet than just about every Alliance country combined would. Then there is the nuclear strike, a scenario you proposed would be almost impossible in a modern world. A nuke on a countries capital city of all places would certainly end with a full nuclear arsenal in return. The world would be ass over teakettle before you could say MAD. Grounding Russia's military would mean they actually control it as well, and if Russia is willing to nuke the United States in retaliation to the US's lawl attack than I doubt they would be fine with the Alliance taking over their military, let alone them getting charged in the first place for a retaliatory strike (which the US just ignored.) The Alliance then proceeds to ignore the US and Chinese military and then pulling a Creed, take over the capital of China and off screen smack the US down is also odd. I hope I don't come off as insulting, I just want to help out. You have a lot of good ideas and an awesome imagination! I would just recommend you look at some stats first to better refine it :), good luck! A Fellow Stalker (talk) 23:02, January 11, 2013 (UTC)